


An Unexpected Reunion

by therunawaypen



Series: Hobbit/Lord of the Rings Tumblr Prompt Fills [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Both Bilbo and Thorin relive the quest, Do over - Freeform, FIx It, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin never expected to wake up after his death (who does?). But when he discovers he's reliving the fateful quest, he's determined to make things right.</p><p>He just didn't count on the fact that he isn't the only one who's living things twice. And when Bilbo and Thorin realize what's happening...well, they can't quite contain themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I love stories where Bilbo or Thorin wake in the past and then try to fix things. But I want a story in which they both end up in the past, and they’re both planning on fixing things. Then, when they see each other for the first time at Bag End, they both realize the other recognizes them. So how do they react to that knowledge? By making out of course! —queenofshire405

For the life of him (ironic choice of words, of course), Thorin could not figure out just how time had managed to unwork itself and how he found himself wandering along the lush green paths of the Shire once more. And, more importantly, he didn’t know what he would do once he reached that bright green door. Already the King under the Mountain (or soon-to-be King) could see the home of one Bilbo Baggins and, for the life of him, he could not figure out how he had missed it the first time around.

 _Too busy brooding_ , His conscious thought, with a voice suspiciously similar to Dís. And it was probably true, he had been in a right foul mood after meeting with Dain’s folk and realizing that no aid would come from his brethren.

Not that Thorin needed them anyway, now that he knew that the company waiting inside Bag End would be enough to defeat Smaug. It wasn’t the dragon Thorin was worried about; it was himself.

He had always sworn to himself that he would never fall to gold sickness as Thror did, and yet in the face of the Arkenstone, he did just that. And as a result of his decent into madness, he had hurt his One and gotten his sister-sons killed.

He couldn’t let that happen this time. If this was the Valar’s way of allowing Thorin a second chance, than there was no way that he would waste it. He would do whatever necessary to ensure that this time everything would end as it should.

Even if he didn’t have a clue how to do it.

Thorin sighed, standing outside the green door. Perhaps the best way to start would be to cease his callus attitude…especially towards Bilbo. He could only hope that their relationship (or lack of one at the moment) would survive this time around. And so, without further hesitation, the dwarf king rapped his knuckles against the sturdy word door.

He could hear the occupants inside hush at his knocking, uneasy as if he were Smaug himself come to destroy them. And given his past, he wasn’t sure if that wasn’t an accurate description.

Thorin was somewhat surprised to find that Bilbo himself answered the door, and didn’t look half as flustered as he remembered. Granted, how much did he honestly remember? Though Thorin couldn’t help but look fondly at Bilbo’s warm honey curls and flushed face.

But Thorin’s heart stopped when he heard Bilbo’s voice, barely audible in the night.

_“Thorin…”_

Thorin blinked, his heart racing to catch up with its previous halt, “Bilbo…” he replied, before he could stop himself. What else could he do?

Then Thorin saw the look pass through Bilbo’s eyes: the slight widening, the arched eyebrow, the way they stared intently at Thorin…

He _knew_.

The door to Bag End slammed shut behind Bilbo as the hobbit threw himself into Thorin’s arms. Their lips met in a desperate frenzy, as if trying to relive every tender moment that had ever passed between them. For all Thorin knew, they might as well have. When they finally parted, Bilbo’s eyes were shining with unshed tears, “…How?”

“I don’t know…” Thorin admitted, “I don’t know how, _mizimel,_ but I promise you I will not squander this second chance.”

Bilbo traced Thorin’s face gently, “…You’re really here…after so long, I finally get to have you back.”

Thorin took Bilbo’s hands holding them tightly in his own, “And this time…this time nothing will go wrong.”

A small chuckle escaped Bilbo, “We can plan Smaug’s downfall later, first…” he trailed off, leading Thorin into the darkness behind Bag End, a mischievious look on his face.

Oh, how Thorin missed that look.

* * *

 

The dwarves inside Bag End were confused, justifiably so. Their fussy host had all but flung himself at their king, and neither of them had deigned to come inside. Of course, Fíli and Kíli had all but raced to the window to see what’s going on.

“They’re kissing!” Kíli laughed, looking back at the company.

Dwalin snorted, “Yer a terrible liar, lad.”

Fíli shook his head, “He’s not lying…and Uncle is smiling…”

The whole company stared at the young princes, expressions ranging from disbelief to confusion. Even Gandalf spared a moment to look at his pipeweed to insure it had not gone bad.

Well, at least Bilbo had found the right encouragement to go on this adventure.


End file.
